The primary objective of this study remains the same: to link the capabilities of people with and without physical impairments to his or her ability to perform activities of daily living. Many of the methodologies remain the same as well, the core of which is 3D movement analysis. We have collected data on functional movement tasks in both the arm and legs such as reaching and walking in different patient groups, specifically those with cerebral palsy, brachial plexus palsy and adults with dystonia, as well as healthy volunteers, of all ages. This is only an assessment protocol but it has enabled us to evaluate differences in movement or physical assessment characteristics within patient groups as well as between those with and without a specific disorder to provide insights into the mechanisms that underlie motor coordination and how it can be affected by specific conditions. This past year, we have published several papers, two of which were related to walking differences in individuals with cerebral palsy compared to an age-related comparison group and one on quantifying upper limb coordination in persons with and without brachial plexus palsy.